Feather Of Love
by Lilith.31
Summary: Una pluma cambio su vida. Songfic. Oneshoot ItaSaku


Nota de la Traductora: Se lo que están pensando ahora, ¡¿Qué demonios hace está poniendo nuevas historia y no actualizando las que ya tiene

_**Nota de la Traductora: Se lo que están pensando ahora, ¡¿Qué demonios hace está poniendo nuevas historia y no actualizando las que ya tiene?! Y la verdad es que no tengo excusa más mucha flojera y el estar ocupada en la escuela, ya tengo los capítulos solo me falta agregarles ciertos detalles , en parte creo correcto decir que espero a tener 40 reviews o 4600 hits como sea ese sería el caso en el que me adelantaría a ponerlos antes de mis vacaciones que son de 3 semanas a 1 mes (no la duración sino hasta dentro de cuanto tiempo son), como sea, lo siento mucho, ahora pasando a otro tema les traigo una historia que debo decir es de una de mis autoras favoritas , CosenAngel , y si ,si le he pedido permiso, así que si hay a alguien que felicitar es a ella yo solo traduzco, llegando a este punto expreso el hecho de que trate de apegarme en lo posible aunque hubo que cambiar palabras , también ustedes pueden ver su versión en inglés, además me haré responsable de decirle a la autora lo que comuniquen en sus reviews . Bueno disfruten del fic.**_

_**Feather Of Love **_ (Pluma de Amor)

_**Far in the light, I can see it  
In every scene of the night  
A tiny feather of love**_

Ella estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de cerezo, sosteniendo una pluma. La luz de la luna jugaban con los cabellos de la joven chica y ella sonrío recordando cuando obtuvo esa pluma.

_Flashback_

_Ella estaba sentada bajo el mismo árbol de cerezo, pero ella lloro. Ella había perdido todo por lo que valía la pena vivir. Ella tenia siete y sus padres fueron muertos ante de sus ojos. Ella vio una sombra pero no paro de llorar_

"_¿Por qué estas llorando?" Una fría pero suave voz pregunto_

"_Por que mi mamá y papá fueron asesinados" ella levanto la mirad y vio un hombre alto con ojos rojos y cabello negro. A ella le gustaban esos ojos._

"_Mis padres también murieron hoy, todos los de mi clan excepto por mi tonto hermano pequeño" él la observo, su cabello era de un color rosa claro y esos ojos, color jade claro, harían caer a cualquiera por ella. Incluso un asesino de sangre fría_

"_¿Ellos murieron?" Él asintió. Él realmente tenía que irse, pronto cada ANBU de Konoha lo buscaría, pero no podía dejarla ahí._

"_¿Dime, cuál es tu nombre?" le preguntó_

"_Haruno Sakura" sonrío tímidamente "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi" le dijo viéndola. Ella lucia más bonita cuando no lloraba, él casi le sonrío._

"_Serías mi amigo Uchiha-san" ella le miro con ojos juguetones_

_Él asintió "Pero llámame Itachi, Sakura-san" ella se río_

_**I gotta go  
Destiny never finds the way for me, my love**_

"_Me tengo que ir" le dijo a la chica. Ella lucia realmente triste, así que hizo algo inesperado, le sonrío. Pero te daré esto, él sostenía en alto una pluma. Ella miro confundida la pluma y luego a el, antes de que lo supiera ella le sonrío_

"_Gracias Itachi-kun, pero entonces yo te tengo que dar algo", ella aun sonreía, el solo la miraba "Esto" ella dijo y alzo un collar plateado con forma de corazón. Él la miro y entonces sonrío. Él le dio la pluma y ella el collar y el se paro para irse._

"_Espera Itachi-kun, ¿te volveré a ver?"_

"_Tal vez" entonces desapareció_

_Final del Flash Back_

_**Even in the night I see your face, in the dark  
So I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there**_

Ella sonrío por la memoria. Ella aun tenía la pluma y cada vez que la observaba ella podía ver su sonrisa. Fueron nueve años antes cuando ella lo conoció. Aun ella soñaba con él, y cada vez que ella se sentía deprimida o triste ella pensaba en él y se sentía mucho mejor. Él era su luz.

_**Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future arrives. Ad we have come through**_

Ella había cambiado, se había convertido en un ANBU. A veces sentía que nunca lo vería de nuevo, pero su corazón le decía que creyera, y así ella lo hizo. Ellos habían hecho una promesa silenciosa esa noche, nunca olvidar, creer en el futuro y nunca dejarlo ir.

_**In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
So you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here**_

Sakura había pasado cada noche debajo de ese árbol, solo cuando ella tenía misiones largas no estaba ahí. Una ella casi se congela a muerte, pero Naruto la había encontrado ahí, él, Kakashi e incluso Sasuke le habían regañado, pero ella solo sonrío. Ella siempre estaría ahí, así no lo perdería. Los otros nunca supieron y aunque ella les dijera no lo entenderían.

_**Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to you**_

Temprano ese día Sakura y su equipo obtuvieron una misión, matar a dos miembros de Akatsuki que se estaban moviendo hacia Konoha. Sasuke estaba esperando que Itachi se apareciera, entonces el podría tener su venganza. Ellos dejaron el edificio de la Hokage y a media noche quedaron de encontrarse en la parte exterior de la puerta este.

Ellos se encontraron y se dirigían ahora a los bosques. Detrás de su mascara en forma de animal ella no tenia que ocultar su sonrisa. Había esperanza para ella de encontrarse con Itachi de nuevo.

_**La La La... Far in the light, I can see it  
In every scene of the night  
A tiny feather of love**_

Ella tenía la pluma con ella tan cerca de su corazón como podía. La luna aun era hermosa , sus compañeros de equipo no habían notado que tan difícil era para ella el correr hacía el centro de la foresta solo para ver si estaba ahí. Su corazón se rompería si él no se encontrara ahí. Kakashi alzo una mano y todos ellos pararon. Ellos vieron dos personas con gabardinas negras con nubes rojas, uno de esas personas era grande y azul. Kisame, el compañero de Itachi-kun, una vez más ella sonrío y trato de no saltar enfrente de él solo para ver sus ojos.

_**I gotta go  
Destiny never finds the way for me, my love **_

_**Even in the night I see your face, in the dark  
So I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there**_

Ella no quería perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de él. Ella observo a la persona conocida como Kisame y Kakashi asintió. La señal, él y Naruto tomarían a Kisame cuando Sakura y Sasuke tratarían con Itachi. Sakura y Sasuke se habían acercado solo uno o dos metros cuando Itachi los noto y la pelea empezó. Kisame estaba luchando con Naruto y Kakashi. Sasuke activo su sharingan y ataco a Itachi con su chidori. Ella solo observaba, no sabia que hacer. Sasuke fue dejado inconsciente y ella aprovecho su oportunidad para atacar a Itachi. Un segundo después sella se encontraba empinada a un árbol.

_**Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future arrives with your love**_

Ella le sonrío incluso a pesar de saber que el no la vería. Sus ojos eran fríos y ella casi se perdió en ellos. Kakashi le arrojo un Kunai a Itachi, lo cual lo hizo alejarse solo por medio segundo pero ella había removido su mascara ANBU. Ahora él veía su sonrisa. Ella sabía que él era de sangre fría y que no sonreía más, aun así ella solo quería ver su sonrisa, no importara que. Su mano seguía en su garganta, ella susurro "Itachi-kun aún recuerdo tu sonrisa."

Él la dejo ir, la miro y ella saco algo que el había olvidado años atrás. Una pluma.

"¡Sakura muévete!" Sakura llego a escuhar de Sasuke, Itachi le mostró el collar plateado. Ella sonrío, él no la había olvidado.

"Y yo te recuerdo a ti, Blossom" (si no mal recuerdo es flor) él susurro. El la acerco y salto lejos de Sasuke que venia corriendo con su chidori. Ellos aterrizaron en medio del campo, y ahí Itachi le beso y a ella le encanto.

_**Willing to go to the place  
Where you never need to cry  
I'll take you there **_

_**Willing to find an answer  
In all the winding road we have come through**_

Ella le sonrío "Te seguiré a donde sea" y por primera vez en nueve años Itachi sonrío.

"¡Kisame vámonos! He encontrado lo que estaba buscando, la chica la que le di mi más preciada posesión". Dijo el.

"Una pluma" ella susurro y lo beso de nuevo. "Yo he esperado bajo esos árboles por años solo para verte otra vez", ella le miro y el solo asintió.

"Sabia que lo harías", dijo el. Kisame ya se había movido y esperaba que Itachi hiciera lo mismo.

"Vámonos Sakura" dijo Itachi mientras empezaban a caminar lejos de ahí. Sakura dejo caer su mascara ignorando los gritos de sus excompañeros de equipo.

_**In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
So you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here**_

"Te amo Sakura, fuiste mi luz en los momentos más oscuros" dijo Itachi besándola

"Y tú fuiste la mía. Te amo" Ella le sonrío

_**Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to youThe future still shines, close to you**_

Esta era su vida ahora y no podía estar más feliz. Ella había soñado sobre su futuro, su futuro con Itachi.

Ella sonrío a la pluma en su mano y susurro "Gracias".

Dejen Review : )


End file.
